Blog użytkownika:Fanka FNAF/Opowiadanie: Prawdziwa zemsta, nie prawdziwej rodziny.
Witajcie kochani!! ' Tak, piszę nowe opowiadanie!! Całkiem nowe!! Będzie, będzie zabawa....dobra, bez śpiewania xD A tak na serio, to mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie spodoba wam się tak samo, jak ''Opowiadanie jakieś tam. Od razu mówię, żeby tamtych opowiadań pobocznych nie interpretować z tym opowiadaniem. Wszystkie rozdziały będą na jednym blogu. I proszę bez komentarzy typu pierwszy albo 12!! plis, to męczące. I od razu mówię, że rozdziały mogą być narazie nieregularne. To tyle w kwestii formalnej i mam nadzieję, że to opko też wam się spodoba. Fanka FNAF xD (List mi wyszedł :3) Rozdział I Poznanie -Uciekaj!!! Jest tuż za nami!!! -Przecież widzę ku*wa!!! -NIE UCIEKNIECIE!! -Zamknij paszcze!! -Black...BLACK!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA -NIE!! Otworzyłam oczy. W końcu...obudziłam się. Czułam, że jestem cała mokra. Było mi dziwnie ciepło, chociaż jeszcze zanim zasnęłam, to szczękałam zębami z zimna. Odwróciłam głowę w lewo. Mike spał spokojnie pod kocem i pochrapywał, za to Vinc leżał dalej od nas. Potwornie nim telepało. Ale zaraz....to on miał koc. Nie myśląc zbyt długo, wstałam z kocem w ręce i podeszłam do niego. Miał tylko przymknięte oczy, ale nie spał. Popatrzał na mnie. Te jego oczy...mnie trochę przerażały, ale ich biel była taka...kojąca. Zaczął mówić, dość ochrypłym głosem. -Czemu nie śpisz? -A czemu oddałeś mi koc? Chłopie, ty leżysz na zimnej posadce!! Trzęsiesz się jak galaretka! -To nic takiego Nie zważając na jego słowa, przykryłam go i przytuliłam. -Dzięki, że tak o mnie dbasz...ale myśl czasem też o sobie. Posłał mi blady uśmiech i od razu zasnął. Jedenastolatka zajmuję się trzynastolatkiem. Śmieszne co nie? Od kiedy rodziców....nie ma...musieliśmy sami o siebie zadbać. Nie chcieliśmy iść do domu dziecka, więc...zostaliśmy przybłędami. Trudno to było ukryć przed nauczycielami. Na szczęście zajmowała się nami pewna babuszka. Historia naszych rodziców i ich straty...nie jest taka długa, ale bolesna. Opowiem o niej kiedy indziej. A teraz....wróciłam na swoje miejsce i zamknęłam oczy. Jutro do szkoły....a raczej, do piekła. Rozdział II Bujki Gdy tylko się obudziłam, ujrzałam moich braci bijących się ze sobą. Wstałam i czym prędzej do nich podbiegłam. Mike trzymał Vincenta za kołnierz i unosił pięść w stronę jego twarzy. Z racji tego, że Mike był z nas najstarszy (15 lat) to i silniejszy. Jednym mocnym ciosem mógł pozbawić nas przytomności. -Co wy odpier**lacie?! -T...t...to on...z...zaczą...ął -Ja!? JA!? ZABIJĘ CIĘ SUKIN... -EJ STOP!! Powiedźcie co się dzieję!! -Ten mały jełop ukradł mi mój nóż z torby!! -N...nie...e u..ukradłem go....ch..chciałem z...zrobić ś..śnia...adanie -Widzisz!? Nie chciał nic złego!! Mike błagam póść go!! Na szczęście się udało. Pięść starszego opadła, ale rzucił młodszym o ścianę i wycedził przez zęby -Nigdy...nie ruszaj...moich...rzeczy!! PANIMAJET!? Braciszek kiwnął wystraszony i obolały głową. Biedaczek. Często się na nim wyżywał. Pomogłam mu wstać. W milczeniu zjedliśmy parę kromek chleba od babuszki i wzięliśmy swoje torby. Wiele tej kobiecie zawdzięczamy. Ubrania, torby, książki....wszystko mamy po jej synach. Chociaż...parę rzeczy było ukradzionych...ale to były małe kradzieże! Poszliśmy we trójkę do szkoły. Całą drogę bacznie obserwowałam Mike'a. Był jakiś nerwowy ostatnio. Gdy doszliśmy do szkoły, usłyszeliśmy znane nam przezwiska. Do nas nie za dużo osób mówiło po imieniu. Na Mike'a mówiono Pink guy, ze względu na różowe pasemka na włosach i fakt, że to jego ulubiony kolor. I był jeszcze jeden powód...ale...dość wstydliwy. Na Vincenta, mówiono Purple Guy, ze względu na to, że caaaałe włosy miał fioletowe. Nie lubił tego koloru, ale przez pewien wypadek ma taki, a nie inny kolor. Mnie zwano Black. Czemu? Kocham czarny kolor, mam czarne włosy, ubrania. Chociaż większość mnie tak nazywa przez pesymistyczny i zbyt dojrzały charakter jak na mój wiek. No i...nikt nie zna mego prawdziwego imienia. Niestety, życie mnie nie dopieszczało. Lubiłam skrywać się w cieniu, a moimi jedynymi kumplami byli Vinc i pewien chłopczyk w moim wieku. Jeremy, dosłownie moje przeciwieństwo. Zawsze radosny, wesoły...nawet mimo swojego wypadku...w pewnej pizzerii. Ucieszyłam się w duchu, kiedy do mnie podszedł na przerwie. -Cześć Black! Jak tam zdrówko? -A dobrze...nawet nawet... Jedyna osoba z tej całej ch***ernej szkoły (oprócz moich braci) dla której nie byłam taka chłodna. Jego brązowe włosy nie były tak bujne jak kiedyś, ale i tak na swój sposób długie. Usiadł koło mnie i posłał lekki uśmiech. Tylko dzięki niemu nie czułam się tu tak źle. Tylko od razu mi nie wmawiajcie, że się zakochałam. Kiedyś obiecałam sobie, że już nigdy nikogo nie pokocham. Wyjątki to moi bracia. Nikt więcej. Za nich, oddałabym życie. -Co ty taka smutna? Coś się stało? -Wiesz jak to jest.... -Przecież wiesz, że moja mama może wam pomóc.... -Podziękujemy. Nie chcemy w to mieszać nikogo. Wystarczy nam pomoc babuszki. -A kim jest ta cała babuszka? -Miła kobieta, więcej wiedzieć nie musisz. Posłałam mu blady uśmiech. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy wbiegali do klas, ja wlekłam się na szarym końcu. Jeszcze raz sprawdziłam czy chusta na moim nadgarstku się trzyma. Gdyby nauczycielka zobaczyła co pod nią jest...Nie chciałam iść do psychologa, bo i tak by mi nie pomógł. Usiadłam jak zwykle z tyłu, a Jerem ławkę przedemną. Lekcja minęła dość szybko. Gdy skończyłam pisać notatkę, schowałam zeszyty do torby i szybko wyszłam z klasy. Zwykle się tak nie spierze, ale słyszałam, że szykuję się ustawka w gimnazjum. A znając nasz pech, to pewnie Mike poprztykał się z jakimś kolesiem. Jeremy do mnie dobiegł. Nie zwracałam na niego uwagi, byłam zbyt przejęta. Wyszłam z szkoły i poszłam na boisko za gimbą. Oczywiście mój instynkt mnie nie zawiódł. Starszy brat bił się z jakimś młokosem, starszym zapewne o rok bądź dwa lata. Stanęłam koło Vincenta. Zobaczyłam, że ma podbite oko. To znałam już powód ustawki. Tylko...kto wygra? Zaczęło się. Na początku Mike wygrywał, lecz młokos kopnął go z całej siły w brzuch. Brat splunął krwią na beton i upadł na kolana. Stanął nad nim i już przygotowywał się do ostatecznego ciosu, lecz Pink miał asa w rękawie. Wyjął swój nóż z kieszeni i poderżnął mu gardło. Przez jeden moment widziałam uśmiech na jego twarzy, który zmienił się w przerażenie, gdy młokos padł przed nim martwy. Wszystkie dzieciaki...były przerażone. Mike popatrzał na mnie. Pierwszy raz widziałam strach...strach w oczach najtwardszego z nas. Zaczął uciekać. Oczy wszystkich skierowały się na mnie i Vincenta. Nie mieliśmy wyboru. Uciekliśmy razem z nim. Ostatnim co widziałam za nim zniknęłam za rogiem...to Jeremy. Przerażony i smutny Jeremy, którego pewnie już nigdy nie zobaczę. Poszliśmy z bratem...na dno. Rozdział III Dawno dawno później....czyli 9 lat Stałam pod ścianą pewnego lokalu i paliłam papierosa. W środku nie mogłam, no niestety. Miałam rzucić, ale...ehh, za dużo złych myśli. Po tym co się stało te 9 lat temu, pozostały blizny. Na nas wszystkich. Gdy uciekliśmy, babuszka znalazła dla nas nową szkołę. Chodziliśmy bardzo niechętnie, a nawet wagarowaliśmy. W gimbię było tylko gorzej. Skończyło się na tym, że żaden z nas nie poszedł do porządnego liceum...ani nawet na studia. Mike jako jedyny miał dziwne szczęście. Został zastępcą szefa pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbera...Pff...wielkie mi co. I tak zarabia grosze, a ten szef do jakaś kpina. Chociaż nie lepszy od mojego. Vinc został tam pracownikiem, parę lat po Mike'u. Musiał tylko wchodzić w jakiś strój królika i zabawiać dzieci. Proste jak drut. Ale za dużo kasy z tego nie było....w sumie, najniższa krajowa, ale cóż. Na końcu oczywiście ja...tia...Ze mną było trochę gorzej. Na początku byłam depresantką utrzymującą się za kasę brata, ale ogarnęłam się i zostałam...ehh...sprzedałam się. Po prostu się sprzedałam. Parę lat robiłam w tym biznesie, aż w końcu zostałam wylana, za poważne pobicie jednego z klientów. To nie moja wina, że oprócz tego, że nie chciał zapłacić, to jeszcze chciał się ze mną umówić!!! Moja praca była prosta. Bez żadnych zobowiązań. Po prostu robię to co trzeba, a tamten daję kasę. Proste!! Ale oczywiście musiał byś jakiś kretyn, którego zasady nie obchodzą. Teraz czekałam na Vincenta, mówił, że ma dla mnie pracę. W tej jego....pizzerii...zwolniło się miejsce nocnego stróża...czy jakoś tak. Nie widziałam go od 3 lat...ciekawe jak wygląda. Ktoś szedł w moją stronę. To on!! Na pewno on!! Te fioletowe włosy poznałabym wszędzie. Był już dość wysoki, a jego włosy były związane czarną gumką. Miał na sobie...fioletowy mundur. Polubił fioletowy czy co? Podszedł do mnie i dokładnie przyjrzał. Po chwili rzucił się na mnie i mooocno wyściskał. -No dobrze dobrze...nie za dużo czułości? -Uhh...sorki Cofnął się. Wkurzył mnie trochę fakt, że przez niego wypadł mi papieros z ręki, ale trudno. -No dobra...to idziemy? -Dobra... I poszliśmy. Zaprowadził mnie do pizzerii. Zalatywało pizzą i potem. Znienawidziłam to miejsce, kiedy tylko weszłam. Peeełno bachorów!! Jakieś głupie roboty i otyły szef. No zaje***ście. Podeszłam do niego. Przesłodzony pulpet. -Witaj maleńka!! Pewnie chciałabyś być pracownicą tego pięknego... -Ta ta ta...przestań pan pier**lić i powie pan co mam robić. Uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy. Zaprowadził mnie do jakiegoś biura, przed tym pokazując całą pizzerie i opisując mi animatroniki. Proste. Marchewkorzerca Bonnie, przerośnięty kurczak Chica, przemądrzały miś Freddy i lis z hakiem i głupimi portkami Foxy. W co ja się pakuję!! W końcu zabrał mnie do biura. W biurze ktoś był. -ECHEM!! -Oł...przepraszam szefie...już się zwijam!! -No mam nadzieję...aha i to jest nasza nowa pracownica. Stróż stanął przedemną. Miał dość długie brązowe włosy, miły wyraz twarzy, chociaż był dość niski. Parę milimetrów niższy odemnie. A należałam do dość wysokich dziewczyn. Też był ubrany tak jak Vincent, tylko na niebieski z czarnym. Nie wiem czemu, ale popatrzałam mu w oczy. Zobaczyłam w nich coś....czego nie widziałam tyle lat. Zaraz zaraz...czy to... Rozdział IV Pierwszy dzień Nocne zmary, mroczne dni '' ''Czerwień noża, krople krwi W pamięci mej zastygły na wieki '' ''Trzymając mnie na łańcuchu wielkiej męki '' ''Chciałam zapomnieć, odrzucić w kąt Zostawić to wszystko, uciec stąd '' ''Lecz łańcuch mnie trzyma, puścić nie chcę Nawet śmierć mnie nie zechcę? '' ''Samotność dobija, me serce przebija Mój umysł na wskroś przecina Me serce zostało pokryte lodem Którego nie stopi, żaden płomień '' -J...Jeremy? -Emmm...tak...to moje imię, a pani? Patrzał na mnie, jak na debilkę. Aż tak się zmieniłam? -Black... Przypatrywał mi się przez chwilę, jakby coś sobie przypominając. Nagle tak ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki, rzucił się na mnie i mocno przytulił. -Black jak miło cię widzieć!! Myślałem, że cię nigdy nie zobaczę!! Wow...to było dziwne. Czułam się potwornie niezręcznie. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie sądziłam, że go spotkam. Lekko go odsunęłam od siebie, na co on zareagował dość zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy. No co? NIE JESTEM PRZYTULANKĄ!! -Dobra...starczy tych czułości. Mnie też miło cię widzieć i w ogóle. Powiedziałam z dość obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. On jakby się skrzywił i spuścił wzrok. Może i byłam trochę za ostra, zwłaszcza, że tyle się nie widzieliśmy i miał prawo tęsknić ale....obiecałam sobie, że już zawsze będę chłodna. Nawet dla niego. Rozejrzałam się po biurze. Było dość małe, miało dwie pary zamykanych na guziki drzwi, a także światła. W środku małe biurko, na nim wiatraczek, komputerki, a na ścianach plakaty tych futrzaków. Najbardziej zainteresował mnie tablet. Na nim mogłam sprawdzać kamery i pilnować te blaszaki. Gdy już skończyłam oglądanie biura, obgadałam jeszcze sprawy formalne z szefem. Po tej rozmowie wściekła wyszłam z jego biura i trzasnęłam drzwiami. Czemu? Bo powiedział, że przez ten tydzień będę miała wspólnika. Nie jestem małą dziewczynką do jasnej ciasnej i dałabym radę pilnować jakiś głupich blaszaków SAMA! A do tego jeszcze zgadnijcie z kim będę miała te zmianę. HAHAHA ironia. Z JEREMY'M! Z osobą, o której chciałam zapomnieć! Ehh...no nic. Wróciłam do kawalerki, którą wynajmuję od jakiegoś facia w zamian za...ehhh...''rundkę na kanapie. Dobre parę razy próbował się ze mną umówić. Gdy tylko weszłam do domu zobaczyłam jego, siedzącego na kanapie i patrzącego na mnie, jak drapieżnik na zwierzynę. W takich chwilach żałuję, że mnie znalazł na ulicy. -Witaj Black...moja słodka. -Nie mów tak do mnie!! -Mrrr...ktoś tu nie ma humoru widzę. Mam nadzieję, że ci wróci, bo dzisiaj czas na zapłatę. Łza mimowolnie poleciała mi po policzku. Tak bardzo go nienawidzę...ale albo to, albo klęczenie na ulicy z kubkiem na grosze. Tylko czekałam na to, aż zarobię tyle, by kupić se mieszkanie. Moich braci nigdy nie chciałam obciążać swoją osobą. Oni o niczym nie wiedzą. -Ehh...na kanapie? -Jak zawsze mała. No cóż. Nie będę tego opisywać, bo to jest potwornie...bolesne. Każda chwila była dla mnie cierpieniem, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. W końcu albo straciłam przytomność, albo mimowolnie zasnęłam. O jedno mogłam być spokojna. Dzieciaka nie będę miała, bo jestem bezdzietna. Gdy się obudziłam, leżałam na podłodze z potwornym bólem głowy. Cóż...na dole byłam ubrana. Pół biedy. Wstałam chwiejnie opierając się szafki. Zauważyłam, że mam pełno siniaków na szyi i ramionach. Plus zadrapanie pod wargą. Jak ja tego palanta nienawidzę. Popatrzałam na zegarek. -Jezu...za 10 min północ!! Szybko ubrałam czerwoną bluzkę na ramiączkach, a na to moją ulubioną czarną bluzę. Nie chcę, aby ktoś zobaczył te siniaki. Wyszłam prawie wywalając się na schodach i popędziłam do pizzerii. Trudno mi było biec, zwłaszcza, że nie miałam siły. Do tego nie jadłam przez 3 dni, ale głodówka to u mnie normalka od kiedy straciłam robotę. Wbiegłam do pizzerii i popędziłam do biura. Przed wejściem stał Jeremy, patrząc na zegarek. -O!! Jesteś już! -T..t...aa.. Oparłam się o ścianę zdyszana. Widziałam zmartwienie w oczach Jeremy'ego, gdy opadłam pod ścianę. -Jezu Black...strasznie zbladłaś. -Ehh...to nic takiego. Zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam uspokoić sensacje żołądkową. Burczało mi w nim, ale ignorowałam to. Teraz mi było dziwnie słabo. Poczułam, jak ktoś bierze mnie pod ramię. Otworzyłam oczy i popatrzałam na osobę mi pomagającą. Jeremy się trochę zarumienił i pomógł mi usiąść na krzesło, a sam usiadł obok. -Ej, napewno wszystko w porządku? -Ta...po prostu zasłabłam i tyle. Znowu mi zaburczało w brzuchu. Skarciłam swój organizm w myślach. Zobaczyłam, że Jeremy coś wyciąga ze swojej torby. Wyciągnął i mi to dał. To była kanapka z...nutellą. Mmmmmm...jezu ogarnij się Black. -Jeremy naprawdę nie trzeba.... -Po prostu to zjedź okej? Popatrzał na mnie z poważną miną. Wzruszyłam ramionami i przewracając oczami zjadłam kanapkę. Była przepyszna. -Tia...dzięki. -Nie ma za co Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Odpowiedziałam mu prawie niewidocznym uśmieszkiem i przypomniałam sobie, po co tu jesteśmy. -Jeremy...kamery... -AAA!! Racja! Pacnął się w czoło. Znów przewróciłam oczami i popatrzałam w kamery. Eeeee....gdzie ten królik? Nie rozdział, tylko informacja :p '''Słuchajcie Mam do was pewną sprawę''. Zacznijmy od tego, czy ktoś to g*wno czyta? Wspominałam, że na komentarzach mi nie zależy, ale ja po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć czy nadal to pis''ać. Uwielbiam pisać opowiadania, to moja prawdziwa pasja zaraz po muzycę, ale naprawdę czuję, że ja to piszę...do niczego. Nie chciałabym wprowadzać czegoś takiego jak tyle i tyle komentarzy, żeby był rozdział, bo dla mnie to jest zwykłe wymuszanie komentarzy. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć czy ktoś to czyta i znać waszą opinie. ' '''Czy dalej to pisać czy nie? ' 'Coś w tym zmienić? ' 'Jakieś rady? ' '''Jeśli zechcecie, to odpowiedzcie mi na to! Nawet można na czacie na który czasami, ale wchodzę. Życzę miłego dnia i czytania ;) ' Rozdział V Praca ;-; + info Przeskakiwałam kamery z lekką irytacją. W końcu go znalazłam. Siedział w...jak to było? Part and...service? Chyba tak. Dosłownie podszedł do kamery i jakby nigdy nic, zdjął swoją maskę, ukazując goły endoszkielet i czerwone, diabelskie oczy. Gwałtownie się odsunęłam od tableta i przywarłam do ściany. Spojrzałam ukradkiem na Jeremy'ego. Patrzył w kamerę pustym wzrokiem, przegryzając wargę. W końcu drżącą ręką przełączył kamerę. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i powoli usiadłam koło Jeremy'ego. Czemu mnie to tak przeraziło? Przecież widziałam gorsze rzeczy. -Co to do ch**ry było!??!?!!?! Nie odpowiadał, jakby stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Pstryknęłam mu palcami przed oczami. Chyba jestem magikiem...po pstryknięciu dosłownie spadł z krzesła i stracił przytomność. Wow...opóźniona reakcja. Uklękłam koło niego. Ciężko oddychał. Przypomniała mi się pewna sytuacja, kiedy jeszcze chodziłam z nim do szkoły. Jack, klasowy durnota, kiedy ja i Jerem szliśmy na lekcje, wyskoczył zza automatu prosto przed Jeremy'ego. Miał na głowię jakąś maskę...nie pamiętam jaką. Przez chwile mój przyjaciel miał taką pauzę, a potem padł na ziemie. Na szczęście pani była blisko i zaczęła go reanimować, bo w ogóle nie oddychał. To było coś w rodzaju...ataku? Zawału? Nie wiem. Teraz było trochę lepiej. Podniosłam go z ziemi i położyłam na krzesło. Nagle, poczułam czyjąś obecność. Spojrzałam na prawe drzwi i kliknęłam na przycisk od światła. Królik stał dosłownie przedemną i patrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Popatrzał na mnie chwilę i w końcu coś powiedział, zimnym, robotycznym głosem. -Wszystkie endoszkielety mają być w kostiumie. I złapał mnie za ramię. Szybkim ruchem wzięłam wiatrak i przywaliłam mu, mieląc lekko jego lewe ucho. Zamknęłam drzwi wzdychając. Wiatrak ocalił mój tyłek. No nieźle. Odłożyłam go na miejsce i popatrzałam na zegarek. Zaraz 6. Odwróciłam wzrok na Jeremy'ego. Patrzał na mnie z wpół przymkniętych oczu. -B..Bla..ack... -Spokojnie...odpędziłam szaraka. Uśmiechnął się do mnie niemrawo i spróbował wstać. Pomogłam mu w tym, a gdy już mógł utrzymać równowagę, wybiła 6. WREŚCIE DO DOMU!!...oł...przerąbane ;-; '''Info ' 'Moje ludziki. Dziękuję za odpowiedzi i za...motywację? xD Uwielbiam was normalnie :3 ' Rozdział VI Mężczyzna, nóż, dzieciak Zostawiłam Jeremy'ego w biurze i wyszłam przed pizzerie, po drodze przeszukując kieszenie. W końcu znalazłam paczkę fajek. Oparłam się o ścianę i próbowałam zapalić papierosa. Ch**rna zapalniczka, zawsze musi się zepsuć!! Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Spojrzałam w bok i zobaczyłam Jerema z zapalniczką w ręku. Bez słowa zapalił mi fajkę i wyjął swoją. Zaciągnęłam się i wypuściłam dym. -Dzięki...ty palisz? -Okazjonalnie -Jestem okazją? - mówiąc to uniosłam lekko jedną brew. Zaciągnął się, puścił dym gdzieś w bok i posłał mi niepewny uśmiech, który po chwili odwzajemniłam. Staliśmy tak przez chwilę, aż zaczęło lać. Jakby ten dzień nie mógł być gorszy!! Założyłam kaptur na głowę i zdeptałam już spalonego i mokrego szluga. Jeremy zrobił to samo ze swoim i w tym samym czasie na parking wjechał czarny Opel Vectra z którego wysiadła szczupła blondynka o zielonych oczach. -Jeremy!! i...jakaś baba... Już jej nie lubię. -Cześć skarbie! Black, poznaj moją dziewczynę, Tine. Przyglądałam jej się przez dłuższą chwilę. Była ubrana jak na lato, chodź była jesień. Żenada...nie wyglądała mi na szczerą i zaufaną dziewczynkę, ale cóż. Nie ocenia się książki po okładce. Podałam jej rękę, próbując ukryć grymas na twarzy. Podała mi swoją jakby od niechcenia i od razy przylepiła się do Jeremy'ego, obcałowując go. Bleeeeeeeee, rzygać się chcę. Nienawidzę widoku całujących się par, albo nawet chodzących za rękę. Nie wiem czemu. Może przez zazdrość? -To ja...lepiej już pójdę...widzimy się wieczorem. Odpowiedział mi w przerwie między pocałunkami. -Do jutra! Poczułam wzrok tej lafiryndy na sobie. O co jej biega?! Przecież jej go nie zabiorę, Jezus Chryste. Nie chciało mi się iść do domu, po tym co się działo. Przecież mógł znowu przyjść ten...jak on miał? A tak!! Daniel po zapłatę. Poszłam ulicami miasta. Gdzie nie spojrzę, zakochane pary. Nawet nademną są pary!!! Ehhh...miłość to bujda. Wróciłam pod pizzerie, mając nadzieję, że chociaż tam nikt się nie obściskuję. I rzeczywiście...tam był tylko mały chłopiec, o włosach białych jak śnieg. Nikogo wokół, pusto. Drapał szybę i krzyczał, żeby mu otworzyli. Nie chciało mi się na to patrzeć, ale nadal stałam. Czułam, że coś jest nie tak. Nagle, pod pizzerie podjechało fioletowe auto, z którego wysiadł zakapturzony mężczyzna. Zaraz zaraz...czy to nie auto...nie, to tylko podobieństwo. Mężczyzna podszedł do dziecka i chwilę z nim rozmawiał. Schowałam się za drzewo, żeby wszystko widzieć. Wtedy, stało się coś, czego się za chiny nie spodziewałam. Facet wbił dzieciakowi nóż w brzuch!! Nie wiem czemu...ale ten widok...był taki...PIĘKNY!! Co ja gadam. Nie wiem czemu, ale nawet nie ruszyłam palcem, aby pomóc. Przeciwnie, napajałam się każdą chwilą tego krwawego przedstawienia. W końcu skończył, a dziecko leżało pocięte na części przed pizzerią. Nagle, odwrócił się w moją stronę. ...Ojoj.... '''(Sorki, za ten brak rozdziałów :p ) Rozdział VII Spotkanie cz 1 No to przerąbane. Mężczyzna zaczął biec w moją stronę, a ja stałam jak''' kołek, zamiast zwiewać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Po paru sekundach w końcu włączył mi się zapłon i szybko popędziłam na oślep. Prawie nic nie widziałam przez deszcz, który lał mocno i nieustannie. Raz się odwróciłam, żeby zobaczyć czy nadal mnie goni. Gonił, ale się zatrzymał. O co mu chodzi? -UWAŻAJ!!! Że co? W końcu dowiedziałam się o co chodzi, ale dopiero gdy walnęłam prosto w słup telegraficzny. Spadłam na cztery litery, łapiąc się za głowę. Bolało jak diabli. Do tego poczułam, jak ciepła stróżka poleciała mi od łuku brwiowego po brodę. Siet!! No to ładnie. -Nic ci nie jest? Odwróciłam wzrok w stronę głosu. Mężczyzna, który przed chwilą zamordował dziecko, stał przedemną i pytał, czy nic mi nie jest...CZYM SE ZASŁUŻYŁAM NA TAK POWALONE ŻYCIE?! -A jak widać? Przez kaptur było widać tylko jego usta skrzywione w tej chwili w złośliwym uśmieszku. -Widzę, że rozwaliłaś se brew. -No brawo ślepoto. Zaśmiał się i podał mi rękę. On se żartuję? Oprawca pomaga...ofierze? Właściwie, czy ja jestem jego kolejną ofiarą? -Ej, ręka mi zaraz zwiędnie, więc korzystaj puki jestem miły. Niech mu będzie. Podałam mu rękę, a on jednym pociągnięciem postawił mnie na nogi. Silny, nie ma co. Położyłam drugą rękę na krwawiący łuk nie odrywając od niego wzrok, a on nie puszczał mojej ręki co mnie trochę wkurzyło. -Może mnie puścisz? -A nie walniesz w kolejny słup? Posłał mi pełny jadu uśmiech. Skądś ten uśmieszek poznaję. -Nie, nie walnę. Puścił moją rękę, a ja powstrzymywałam się, żeby mu nie przywalić. Jeszcze nie. Najpierw chcę wiedzieć kim on jest. -Kim jesteś? -Twoim ratunkiem młoda damo. Dobra, teraz mnie wku**ił. Już chciałam mu przywalić w nos, ale znów złapał moja rękę w żelaznym uścisku. Próbowałam ją wyrwać, ale chłopak był za silny. -Oj oj, nie ładnie podnosić rękę na rodzinę. R..rodzinę?! O czym on gada!? Moje oczy rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości. Jaką znowu rodzinę? Co on ćpał? -Człowieku nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś!!! -Ehhh...cóż, ja też przez chwilę cie nie poznałem, ale ten złośliwy błysk w oku mają tylko Schmitd'owie. Wow...skąd on zna moje nazwisko? Może to jakiś kumpel moich braci...albo... -Zaraz zaraz... Zanim zdążyłam dokończyć zdanie, nieznajomy zdjął kaptur. No...nie...wierze... Rozdział VII Spotkanie cz 2 -Nie...tylko nie ty!!! -Black posłuchaj... -Odejdź!! -Daj mi się wytłumaczyć!!! -Mike...nie masz co tłumaczyć!! Zabiłeś dziecko!!! -DAJ MI KU*WA SZANSE!! Aż zamilkłam. Jego oczy zczerniały, a sam trząsł się niemiłosiernie. -Błagam, nie mów psom!! Ja...nie mogłem się powstrzymać, nie miałem kontroli!! Proszę!! Wydawało mi się, że płakał, ale trudno było to określić. Jego trochę przydługawe, różowo-brązowe włosy opadały mu bezwładnie na oczy. Wyglądał jak zbity szczeniaczek. Tylko raz widziałam go w takim stanie. Tego feralnego dnia.... -Dobrze, już dobrze. Przecież nie wydam brata. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego niemrawo, na co on rzucił się na mnie tuląc mnie. CO WY WSZYSCY Z TYM TULENIEM!? -Uspokój się, AŁ! Przez przypadek dotknął mojego nadal krwawiącego łuku brwiowego. Odskoczył jak poparzony. -Jezu sorki!! -Ni...nic się nie stało, ała ffff Popatrzał na krew na ręce i...zlizał ją z palców. Ehh...mogłam się tego spodziewać. Jego oczy znormalniały i przestał się trząść jak galareta. Za to ja się trzęsłam...z zimna! Byłam przemoczona do suchej nitki, podobnie jak on. -To...ja się zmywam!!! Dzięki siostra!! Założył kaptur i zaczął biec w las. -EJ CZEKAJ!! WEŹ MI...pomóż... No i super. Zostawiła mnie pier**ła. Zaczęłam iść w stronę domu, zanim się wykrwawię. Deszcz nadal lał, lał i lał. Zdjęłam przemoczoną bluzę i przewiesiłam przez ramię. Pier**lić konsekwencję!!! I co, że mam odkryte ramiona? I tak już jestem przemoczona, a choroba mi nie straszna. Zaczęłam iść szybciej, zgarniają włosy z twarzy i krew. W końcu doszłam i weszłam do mieszkania. No nieźle...Daniel obściskiwał się z jakąś babą. Znowu chcę mi się rzygać. -Eeeeeeeeeeee Patrzałam na nich w osłupieniu. W końcu panicz zwrócił na mnie uwagę. -O! Black! Mam dla ciebie pewną wiadomość...znalazłem se dziewczynę więc...nie jesteś mi dłużej potrzebna. Czy ja się przesłyszałam!? -A...ale cz..czy to zna... -Tak...wynocha!! I mnie wykopał! Dosłownie...pofatygował się, żeby wstać i z kopa wywalić mnie na bruk, wyrzucając walizkę z moimi rzeczami. -Miło było, ale się skończyła!! Żegnaj Black! Trzasnął drzwiami, a ja nie miałam nawet siły wstać. Super...czyli teraz jestem bezdomną, znowu. Udało mi się wstać, chodź strasznie chwiejnie. Wzięłam walizkę i poszłam powoli przed siebie. Musiałam wyglądać albo komicznie, albo potwornie. Szłam, szłam...bez celu. Spojrzałam na zegarek na wieży kościelnej. Już 14? Kiedy to minęło!? Na końcu wyszło tak, że nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa i wpadłam na kogoś. -Jezu co pani...Black? -h..hę? Chyba nie za bardzo kontaktowałam. Spojrzałam na postać, która mnie podtrzymywała. Właściwie, to dwie postacie. Przymknęłam lekko oczy, jedynie mogłam usłyszeć rozmowę tych postaci. -Co jej się stało!? -Nie wiem..Jezu ona zawsze się w coś wpakuję. -Jeszcze rano było z nią okej! -Black słyszysz mnie?! Siostra!! Słyszałam, ale nie miałam siły odpowiedzieć. W końcu zamknęłam oczy. No i cóż...zemdlałam. Rozdział VIII Zabiję Gnoja... cz 1 '' -Black...KOBIETO OBUDŹ SIĘ! Ten kto mną trząsł, automatycznie dostał odemnie w pysk. Spojrzałam kogo właśnie walnęłam. Nademną stał Jeremy masujący se policzek, a gdzieś dalej za nim roztrzęsiony Vincent. -Ała! To nie było konieczne! -Soreczka Z pozycji leżącej, usiadłam na cztery litery, dotykając swojej brwi. Była zabandażowana, a bolała jak diabli. Spojrzałam na mojego brata. -A temu co? Milczał. O co tu biega?! Fioletowłosy chodził po całym pokoju trzymając telefon w ręce. Miał zaczerwienione oczy i ślady łez na policzkach. Powoli wstałam i pomimo zawrotów głowy, podeszłam do Vinca i położyłam rękę na ramieniu. -Vincent co się stało? -Mój syn...mój mały synuś -wyjęczał, powstrzymując łzy zbierające się w kącikach jego śnieżnobiałych oczu. -Ty masz syna!? -wykrzyczałam z niedowierzaniem. Rozumiem, nie widzieliśmy się długo, ale mógł chociaż w jakiś sposób mnie o tym powiadomić! -T..tak...przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem...ale teraz to nie ma znaczenia... -Jak to nie ma? -NIE ŻYJĘ! -wybuchł szlochem i mocno się we mnie wtulił. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, płakać z nim, pocieszać, czy po prostu stać. Nie znałam tego dzieciaka, ale...to rodzina...byłam ciocią, co z tego, że nie świadoma tego! Objęłam go lekko i poklepałam po plecach. Jeremy stał dalej wpatrzony w podłogę. -To może...ja was zostawię... -zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, on zdążył wyjść. Braciszek w końcu się uspokoił i usiadł ze mną na kanapie. Głaskałam go po głowie w nadzieją, że dodam mu chodź trochę otuchy. -Dostałem telefon...znaleźli małego chłopczyka...białe włosy...fiołkowe oczy... -wyszlochał, lekko zaciskając zęby -biedaczek..mój mały skarb...ZABIJĘ GNOJA KTÓRY TO ZROBIŁ! -Przepraszam, że spytam...ale gdzie znaleźli ciało? Nie wiem czemu, ale ciekawiło mnie to...ten opis tak bardzo pasował... -Przed pizzerią.... ...O ku*wa '(Sorki, że rozdział taki krótki, a przerwa tak długa xD Nie miałam weny i czasu, uczyć się trzeba ;) Mam nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to jeszcze czyta :3 ) 'Infooooooooooooooooo' Ludziełki wy moje, mam troszkę przykrą informalcję. Spokojnie nie zawieszam opowiadania xD ' '''Po prostu...ostatnio straciłam tak wielki zapał do FNAF'a chodź nadal jestem mu w pełni oddana. ' 'Chciałam wam tylko powiedzieć, że puki nie odzyskam zapału, rozdziały będą wychodzić żadko ' 'Przepraszam ;( ' Rozdział VII Zabiję gnoja... cz 2 '' '''FANKA POWRACA SKARBY! OŁ JE! ' No to ładnie. Przecież nie wydam własnego brata, nawet drugiemu! Nie ma mowy! Sama se z nim porozmawiam, ale to kiedy indziej. -Kiedy pogrzep? -J...jutro...Black błagam pomóż mi znaleść tego gnoja! -Oczywiście, że ci pomogę! -skłamałam. -Dzięki...Jeremy! Właź z powrotem! Chłopak wszedł i spojrzał na mnie porozumiewawczo. -Vincent zaraz wracam. Weszliśmy do kuchni. Białe kafelki, sprzęt kuchenny i inne takie. Fajnie nawet. -Słuchaj...jeśli chcesz to...możesz zamieszkać ze mną i z Vincentem...no i oczywiście z Tiną. -uśmiechnął się niemrawo i odwrócił wzrok. -Spoko, ale naprawdę nie chce sprawiać kłopotów.... -Nie sprawiasz!!! -krzyknął ta nagle, że aż podsoczyłam. -Wow...okej. Dzięki. Uśmiechnął się szerzej i przytulił. Przeszedł mnie niemiły dreszcz, dlatego odsunęłam od siebie bruneta. -Bez takich. -Okej...okej... -spóścił głowę i wyszedł zostawiając mnie samą. No to pięknie. Mam nowy dom. '''(Rozdział krótki, ale dopiero zaczynam się z powrotem rozkręcać!!! :p A ta szczerze, to po prostu chciałam 'zakończyć drugą część tego rodziału. Następny już niedługo! FANKA POWRACA! HUEHUE :3 ) ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach